


Love Inferno

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Has a Penis, Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat Grant is Kara's Biological Mother, Established Lena Luthor/Samantha "Sam" Aries, F/F, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kara Danvers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Alex is in love with Kara whilst engaged to Maggie.Maggie is in love with Kate whilst engaged to Alex.Kara is in love with Alex and is done waiting for her.Can Alex show she loves Kara before Kara's heat strikes?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 22
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone.
> 
> Here is my first Alpha/Omega style Kalex, I have never tried this before
> 
> So I hope you enjoy.

Alex was snuggled up to Maggie on the couch, Maggie couldn’t help but notice Alex’s lack of concentration though on the movie, looking at Alex she noticed Alex was concentrating on something else, periodically checking her phone, Maggie sighed as she pressed pause on the movie and looked at her fiancée “Okay, what’s going on?” she asked as she looked at her fiancée.

“Nothing, just work” Alex replied as she simply smiled at Maggie but it was a smile that was forced, it didn’t reach her eyes which betrayed Alex’s lie, Maggie wasn’t buying the lie.

“Alex… what’s going on?” Maggie asked, more firmly this time.

Alex sighed heavily “I’m just worried about Kara, she was suppose to call me after the interview about the new director of the new art gallery” she said.

Maggie smiled as she kissed her fiancée’s cheek “Well why not call her?” she asked, she knew her fiancée wouldn’t relax until she made sure Kara was home safely, she wasn’t jealous about how close Alex was to her best friend, Kara was the first person Alex came out too and Kara simply hugged her tight and told her that she was proud of her, lately though Maggie had noticed a difference in Kara, she barely came over now and she barely spent time with Alex, Alex grabbed her cell phone, Maggie silently bet with herself that Kara would deny to take the call, she had done so many times before, it wasn’t difficult to see the fact Kara was pulling away from Alex.

Alex dialled the number in and waited for the call to be answered but instead it was denied, Alex looked at her phone “What… why isn’t she taking my calls?” she asked.

Maggie could see Alex was getting distressed by the fact Kara wasn’t taking her call, Maggie looked at her fiancée “Call her mother, see if Kara is okay?” she suggested.

Alex nodded her head and she dialled the number and waited, she waited 3 rings until she was greeted by Cat Grant’s voice “Agent Scully… what do you want?” she demanded, Cat for some reason had a problem with Alex lately, they used to get on really well but now Cat was nothing but bitchy.

“Hey, is Kara in?” Alex asked as she ignored Cat’s bitchiness towards her.

“Kara is on a date right now?” Cat replied.

Alex’s eyes widened “A date?” she asked, her voice rising an octave “With who?” she asked stunned, Kara never mentioned a date.

“Is it so hard to believe that somebody finds my daughter attractive?” Cat replied sounding offended by Alex’s shock.

“No… that is not… Kara never told me she was dating somebody” Alex replied.

“Kara doesn’t tell you everything Alex… now I am in a meeting, don’t call me again!” Cat snapped as she hung up.

Maggie was stunned “So… a date huh?” she asked.

Alex looked genuinely hurt “Why wouldn’t she tell me?” she asked, she told Kara everything and Kara would always tell her everything, why did the news Kara was on a date make Alex so upset, was it the fact that Kara didn’t tell her or something more, shaking her head Alex looked at her phone and sent Kara a text _‘You’re on a date, why not tell me?’_ she set the phone down and waited for a response but it never came.

Alex had enough of this, grabbing her phone she dialled the number and Winn answered, “Hey Alex, what’s up?” he asked

“Winn I need you to get a trace on Kara’s phone” Alex said.

Winn hesitated “Oooh ah… is this official FBI business?” he asked.

Alex smiled politely “No… this is me asking my best friend a favour otherwise I’m going to come down there and show you my knife skills” Alex replied, Maggie winced at the threat, yeah Alex was not happy about this.

Winn scoffed “Alex, you are not my best friend… Kara is my best friend” he stated “And I will not betray Kara’s trust by tracking her phone” he said.

“Do you want to see my knife skills Winn, I can use it to show you your spine” Alex threatened.

Winn audibly gulped “Fine, but if Kara finds out I am telling her you threatened me” he said.

“Thank you” Alex answered as she waited, Winn traced Kara’s phone and told Alex she was in a restaurant not far from the museum, Alex beamed as she thanked Winn for his co-operation before grabbing her jacket.

Maggie sighed as she got to her feet “Alex… please tell me your not really going to spy on your best friend?” she asked in disbelief.

Alex looked thoughtful before nodding her head firmly “Yes” she replied before storming out, Maggie sighed heavily “Oh this was not going to end well” she muttered before grabbing her jacket, she had best go with Alex to stop her from destroying the only friendship she ever had, Kara had been with her through thick and thin, even risking her own life when the FBI agent was the target of a manhunt.

Kara never believed her best friend was capable of murder, so she risked everything to protect her friend, going on the run with Alex to have her back, Maggie never knew anyone who would risk themselves for one another until she met Alex and Kara, seeing the length’s both Kara and Alex were willing to go for one another was so sweet but sometimes made Maggie ask herself… would Alex do that for her?

So she followed.

Maggie pulled up outside of the restaurant and turned the engine off, Alex was looking through the binoculars at the restaurant, Maggie shook her head “Seriously Alex… don’t you think this is going overboard?” she asked with a smirk,

Alex shook her head “Nope” she replied as she zoomed in with the binoculars “I can’t see her” she said.

Maggie sighed heavily “Well, maybe she left” she suggested “Come on, let’s go home, does it even matter that she is on a date?” she asked.

“It matters because she didn’t tell me” Alex answered sounding genuinely hurt “After everything we’ve been through, she is pulling away” she said.

Maggie smiled sadly, she noticed Kara’s increasingly growing distance from Alex and she suspected why… it started since Alex’s engagement announcement, Maggie settled down in her seat and closed her eyes when Alex gasped “I see her” she said bouncing in her seat, Maggie opened her eyes and looked.

Sighing heavily Maggie shook her head “Alright, I usually reserve judgement but your being super creepy right now” she said.

“I’m being a friend” Alex replied with a pout.

“Friends don’t spy on their friends” Maggie retorted “Alex… just admit the truth” she said.

“Fine, I am hurt… after everything Kara and I have been through, she is pulling away from me and it hurts” Alex replied “What did I do wrong?” she asked,

Maggie hummed “Maybe it’s not just about you” Maggie suggested as she rubbed the back of her head.

Alex looked confused “Huh?” she asked.

“Think about it Alex, Kara starts pulling away from you after you announce our engagement” Maggie started “Now has Kara ever hung out with both you and me?” she asked.

Alex nodded as she replied “Yeah, 2 months after we started dating” she said.

Maggie shook her head “She cancelled… remember” she reminded Alex that Kara had indeed cancelled that movie night, Alex looked stunned as she began to run though everything, Kara’s growing distance since Alex’s engagement to Maggie, how Kara would cancel last minute whenever Alex invited Maggie on one of their movie nights, how Kara risked her own life to protect Alex when Alex was accused of murder.

Maggie smiled sadly “I think we both know why Kara is pulling away, don’t we?” she asked.

Alex watched as Kara’s date assisted Kara with her coat, slipping it over the black sparkling dress Kara had picked for the interview, linking her arm with her dates Kara walked away with her date, Alex and Maggie followed in the car as Kara was escorted back to her apartment and her date left, a brief kiss goodnight was all that was shared and Maggie saw her fiancée’s grip on the binoculars tighten,

Once Kara’s date was gone, Maggie sighed “Now can we go…” Before she could finish Alex stormed out of the car and headed inside the building, Maggie groaned pitifully with a childish whine as she bumped her head against the wheel, she knew this was not going to end well and looks like she was right, now she waited for Alex to come back.

Kara’s apartment:

Kara was humming a happy melody, she was floating because tonight was her first date with Diana Prince, Diana was her target for an interview for the new exhibit at the museum, she had interviewed the director and then she had interviewed Diana, the CEO of her own company who had generously donated rare artefacts to the museum, after the interview Diana asked Kara to go out to dinner with her, Kara walked towards her bedroom but not before checking her phone and she saw she had 12 missed calls from Alex, she really wasn’t in the mood for Alex lately, she had spent so much of her life since she was a child waiting for Alex to just see her as more than a friend, whenever Alex had gone through a nasty break up Kara was always there to comfort her, she waited for Alex to just see her… as more than a friend but now Alex was engaged and Kara was done waiting.

She deserved to be happy, so now she was done waiting and she was going to chase her own happiness, turning her phone off she made her way to her bedroom when a furious pounding on the door drew her attention, Kara turned to the door and sighed heavily “Damn it” she whined “Who the hell can this be?” she asked herself as she made her way to the door and opened it, Alex barged her way in before the door was even completely open.

“Sheesh, come in why don’t you” Kara replied as she looked at Alex.

Alex turned and glared at her “Care to explain why you’ve been ducking my calls?” she asked.

Kara slammed the door “My life does not revolve around you Alex” she replied, voicing her disapproval, she had a good night and a successful first date, the last thing she needed was an argument with Alex.

“I’ve been worried sick, you promised to call me to let me know when you got home safely” Alex replied.

Kara sighed as she took a deep breath “I appreciate your concern Alex, but I am a grown woman” she said “I’m entitled to a life, for your information I was on a date” she said.

“Yeah… I know!” Alex replied sounding less than happy about that.

Kara’s face morphed to confusion “How did you know… have you been spying on me?” she asked with sheer disbelief, Alex refused to answer and Kara knew “ALEX!!!” she shouted.

Alex shook her head “I’m not going to apologies for worrying” she said.

“Alex” Kara rubbed her side of her head “Alex… you cannot go around and tracing my phone” she said “You can get in serious trouble” she said “Also… what the hell!” she snapped.

Alex folded her arms and hardened her gaze “Well if you weren’t pulling away from me then I wouldn’t have to resort to these methods” she said.

Kara sighed heavily “Alex… please, just leave me be” she pleaded, she wasn’t ready for this conversation.

Alex looked at Kara in desperation “Just tell me what I’ve done wrong” she pleaded.

Kara turned to look at her “Remember that motel, where we slept?” she asked.

Alex’s desperation was replaced by realization, the night Kara told her how she felt “I remember” she admitted with a nod of her head.

“I told you how I felt” Kara said “I also promised that I would wait for you” she said.

Alex nodded “Yeah… I know” she whispered.

Kara shook her head “I’m done waiting Alex” she admitted “I’ve spent all my life waiting for you, waiting for you to just open your eyes and just look at me, just waiting for you to see that I have always be here” she said “No more” she shook her head.

“So… that’s why your pulling away?” Alex asked, hearing Kara admit she was giving up on her made her heart shatter.

Kara nodded her head “I need… I need space, I need to move on” she fought against the tears flooding her eyes, she refused to cry.

“Kara… what can I do?” Alex asked “I… I don’t want to lose my best friend over this”

“You won’t lose me Alex… but all I am asking is some space” Kara replied “Space and time to move on, to find somebody that will love me” she looked at Alex “Don’t I deserve to be happy?” she asked.

“Of course… I want you to be happy” Alex replied “But… I…” she sighed heavily before nodding her head with a defeated expression “How long?” she asked.

“I will call you when I am ready… Just give me time” Kara said.

Alex nodded her head and she made her way for the door, looking back at Kara with a sad smile she left the apartment, Kara closed the door and collapsed against it and allowed her tears to fall, sinking to the floor as her left hand rested on her chest as she began to cry.

Alex returned to the car where Maggie was waiting, Maggie could see the tears in Alex’s eyes and she knew this didn’t end well, driving the car back to their apartment, Maggie decided it was time to finish their earlier conversation.

Alex and Maggie walked into their apartment together, Alex hadn’t even spoken since she returned to the car after leaving Kara’s, Maggie was worried especially when Alex went straight for the beer in the fridge, Maggie snatched the bottle from Alex’s hand before she could even open it, Alex had been doing so well and it was because of Kara that she had been doing so well, she made Alex go to AA meetings.

Alex whined as she reached for another bottle and Maggie snatched them aside and dumped them on the table “Nuh uh… it’s time to place our cards on the table” Maggie said, this needed to end, Alex needed to get her head out of her ass and stop sinking into the bottle whenever things go bad.

Alex looked at Maggie “Give me those beers” she demanded.

Maggie shook her head “No… Alex you’ve been doing so well” she said.

Alex nodded her head seemingly in agreement “And after tonight I think I deserve a beer” she said “I just lost my best friend” she said.

Maggie folded her arms “I don’t think that’s what happened… Kara loves you too much to throw your friendship away” she said “What did she say?” she asked.

“That… she needed time, that she was done waiting for me… that she wanted to be happy” Alex muttered.

Maggie sighed heavily “So she didn’t actually say that your friendship was over?” she stated.

Alex shrugged “Well… no” she muttered “Just give me the fucking beers” she demanded.

Maggie shook her head “No… we’re talking about you and your reaction to Kara finally giving up waiting and wanting to be happy” she said.

Alex glared “Well what about you?!” she snapped.

Maggie’s eyes widened “Uh what about me?” she asked.

“Kate Kane?!” Alex spat hatefully.

“Kate is just a friend” Maggie replied “She helped me” she said

“Because you think I’m overreacting?!” Alex snapped.

“Oh my god Alex… not everything is about you” Maggie snapped “Look tonight was suppose to be about us falling back into a routine, we’ve been out of sync” she said “When was the last time we even made love?” Maggie challenged.

“Because I want kids and you don’t” Alex replied folding her arms.

Maggie shook her head “This isn’t about you and I, this is about you and Kara” she said.

“No… this is about us, this is about you and me and our different ideas about where this relationship is going?” Alex said.

“No this is about you and your feelings for Kara” Maggie threw back “I saw your face Alex when you saw Kara with Diana” she said.

Alex opened her mouth to speak but found she was unable to deny Maggie’s statement “Whatever my feelings is for Kara… has nothing to do with you” she defended.

“Oh I think it does” Maggie replied “Who did you go to after our conversation about kids?” she asked,

Alex shook her head “I went to Kara, why shouldn’t I… she’s my best friend” she said “But I came straight home” she said “You slept with Kate” she said.

Maggie sighed heavily “Oh for god sake Alex… I slept on the couch because I was too emotional to drive home” she said “Kate is my friend, my best friend… like you with Kara” she said, Maggie ran her hands over her face “Alex, why are you denying your feelings?” she demanded.

Alex shook her head “I’m not” she defended.

“You are, Alex I know you all too well… I know you are in love with her so why not admit it?!” Maggie was losing her temper with Alex.

Alex sighed in defeat “Fine, I’m in love with her” she admitted.

“Then why are we even fighting for this relationship, when your hearts not even in it?” Maggie demanded.

“I can ask you the same thing?!” Alex demanded.

Maggie was losing her temper “I told you, Kate is just a friend… nothing is going on between us?” she defended.

“Oh please… I’ve seen the way you look at her” Alex stated.

“Okay… yes… I do have feelings for her, HAPPY?!” Maggie admitted.

“FUCKING EXSTATIC!!!” Alex spat.

Maggie shook her head and stormed into the bedroom, Alex grabbed a beer bottle and opened it up, she went to take a gulp but looked at the beer inside before sighing heavily, instead she dumped the beer into the sink and went to the couch where she buried her face in her hands, Maggie came back out with her bags packed, dropping the keys onto the table she looked at Alex as she slipped the ring off her finger and placed it onto the table “Alex… we both deserve better, so I need to ask you this… why are you so determined to fight your feelings for Kara?” she asked.

Alex looked up at her “I’m afraid” Alex whispered, relief flooded her as she admitted it.

“Of what?” Maggie asked as she stuffed her hands into her jacket pocket.

“Of not being enough… of making a mistake” Alex admitted as she looked at her hands.

“Alex… we both know that the only mistake you can make is if you don’t make a try for it at all” Maggie replied “But you should hurry, Kara will be going into heat next week” Maggie said “She needs to know that you are ready to be with her” she said.

Alex looked at Kara “Wait, how did you know Kara’s going into heat?” she asked.

“We’re both Omega’s, Kara and I talk about our heats a lot” Maggie replied “We’re heat partners” she said.

“Heat Partners?” Alex asked “What?” she was confused.

“Kara and I help each other through our heats, when you were away on a case, Kara held my hand during my heat” Maggie admitted “And I held her hand whilst she went through her heat” she said.

Alex smiled “That’s… that’s nice” she said.

“Yeah… now get off your ass and go get your girl!” Maggie cried out.

Alex was out the door before she could blink, Maggie chuckled as she texted Kate… yep… she needed to admit how she felt.

Now Alex just needed to admit to Kara how she felt.

Maggie just had to hope Kara was willing to listen to Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara talk and Kara reacts emotionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, Emily here.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this 2nd chapter of this story.
> 
> I have noticed that nobody seems to be commenting on this story lately.
> 
> It has me worried... I hope I hear from you all.
> 
> Emily   
> XOXOXOXOXO

Alex never went to see Kara after she left Maggie, well she had but Kara wasn’t in so she fell asleep on Kara’s bed, the heat from the omega all over the blankets and the pillow, Alex moaned as she snuggled into the bed, surrounding herself with the scent of the omega she was in love with, shivering she closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep, inhaling Kara’s thick scent, the following morning Sam, her wife Lena and their daughter Ruby had returned home, they had just been for a walk in the park together and now they wanted to snuggle down on the couch and spend the day together.

Tonight Ruby was going to be spending the night with her grandmother so Sam and Lena would have the night to themselves, Kara was leaning against the wall waiting, she looked as if she had barely slept a wink all night, Lena walked over to her best friend and smiled “What happened?” she asked as she motioned to the twigs and leaves in Kara’s hair “Is it some sort of nature day I don’t know about where you have to have pieces shrubbery in your hair?” Lena asked.

“No… I went to see Diana and then I went to out into the woods, had a bit of a run” Kara admitted.

Ruby beamed “Aunt Kara!” she squealed joyfully as she pounced into her aunt’s arms.

Kara smiled as she lifted Ruby up into the air “Hey there trouble, have you been good for you mom’s?” she asked.

Ruby nodded her head as she was set back on the ground and she ran in after her mother Sam, Lena looked at Kara and smirked “I love my daughter, but she is a real dampener on mine and Sam’s sex life” she replied.

Kara giggled in response as she followed Lena into the apartment and closed the door behind her, Lena looked at Kara “So… what’s going on between you and Diana?” Lena asked with a grin.

“Well that’s not happening” she replied as she looked at Lena.

Lena sighed heavily “Oh Kara” she whined “I thought we agreed that you need to move on from Alex” she said

“I am moving on, Diana… Diana though is giving it another go with her ex” Kara revealed.

“You mean with cheetah?” Lena asked confused “I thought she broke up with her” she said.

“She did but their giving it another go, Cheetah is finally ready to go the distance… she wants it all with Diana” Kara revealed.

“Oh… I’m sorry Kara” Lena said as she looked at Kara “I thought you and Diana would be good together” she said.

Kara shrugged “Well it doesn’t matter” she said “Alex popped by my place yesterday, she was pissed that I was moving on with my life” she admitted.

Lena looked interested “Whoa… what happened?” Lena asked curiously “What did you say to her?” she asked.

“The truth” Kara admitted “That I loved her, that I always will but… I can’t wait for her anymore, that I needed to move on with my life” she revealed.

Lena smiled “So… you went to Diana’s after and…?” she was generally curious.

“I went over to ask her out on a 2nd date when Cheetah answered the door” Kara revealed “Diana then explained that she and Cheetah were giving their marriage another try, that cheetah was ready for more” she explained.

Taking Kara’s hand “I’m sorry Kara” Lena said as she gave Kara’s hand a gentle squeeze “I know you liked her” she said.

“I do… but… maybe I am not meant to find somebody” Kara lamented solemnly.

Lena nudged her “Hey, don’t say that” she said “You never know, maybe somebody is out there for you” she said.

Kara sighed heavily “Maybe” she said.

Lena smiled “Well, maybe this might put some hope back in you” she said as she grinned “I bumped into Maggie this morning” she said.

Kara sighed “Please no more about Alex and her wedding Lena, I’m trying to move on from her” Kara whined.

Lena grinned “You’ll like this” she said “Maggie admitted that she and Alex had broken it off last night “ she said.

Kara paled “Ouch, they broke it off… I told Alex and Maggie stop not be so rough!” she hissed.

Lena punched Kara’s shoulder “KARA!!!” she cried horrified “No I meant they broke off their engagement” she explained.

Kara’s head snapped to her “What?!” she asked stunned and confused “When?” she asked.

“Sometime last night around 11:00” Lena replied, “What time was Alex over yours?” she asked.

“10:30pm” Kara answered “So… did Maggie say why?” she asked.

Lena shook her head “No… but she was sitting on the bench with Kate” she explained.

“I need to talk to Alex about this” Kara said as she made her way to the door.

Lena smirked “Okay but remember, that coffee table is not designed for rutting alpha’s” she called.

Ruby’s voice came from behind her “What does rutting mean mom?” she asked.

Lena paled as she turned and found herself staring at her daughter and wife, her wife was not looking happy… uh oh!

The apartment:

Alex was sleeping in Kara’s bed when Kara walked in, Alex was snuggled up against Kara’s pillow with her nose against the plump pillow, Kara bit her lip as she creeped towards the bed slowly, Alex moaned and mumbled Kara’s name under her breath as she writhed on the bed, her nose inhaling the scent of Kara’s shampoo and from the pillow, the scent of Kara’s strawberry scented body wash on the blanket.

Kara stared down at Alex watching her sleep, Kara smiled lovingly before she nodded her head before pouncing onto the bed, the sudden bounce from Kara pouncing onto the bed screaming earthquake made Alex jump up off the bed and scramble under it, Kara’s hysterical laughter snapped her out of her panic, poking her head up Alex glared at her best friend who was right now rolling about on the bed clutching her stomach laughing hard,

“Oh my god… your face!” Kara cackled “You shit yourself!!!” she laughed hard.

Alex smirked as she got up from under the bed “Yeah but now I get to take my revenge” she pounced on Kara who shrieked and laughed as Alex mercilessly tickled her, Kara shrieked and writhed under Alex as the alpha pinned her with her own body and relentlessly ticked her, Kara’s laugher rang our through the apartment, Alex loved making Kara laugh… it was so beautiful and musical she could listen to it all day.

Alex soon showed mercy “Now, I need a shower” she said “Make me some coffee woman” she ordered jokingly.

Kara’s mouth dropped open “Don’t push your luck” she replied with a firm glare.

Alex winced guiltily “Too much?!” she asked.

“Alex… what happened between you and Maggie?” Kara asked as she looked at Alex.

Alex smiled as she took Kara’s hands “Look, I’ll explain everything later” she promise “I just need to shower” she said.

Kara sighed “Okay fine but mark my words once you are finished… we’re finishing this conversation” she vowed.

Alex nodded her head in agreement “I promise… I will” she vowed before heading into the shower, Kara walked to the kitchen and began to make the coffee, once Alex was finished in the shower and she was refreshed Kara poured out 2 mugs of coffee and handed 1 to Alex before taking her own mug and they sat on the couch, Alex grinned cheekily “Where’s my sandwich?” she asked.

“Up yours” Kara replied with a smirk and Alex ended up with a pillow to the face.

Alex laughed as she threw the pillow back, the 2 laughed as they sat there sipping their coffee’s until finally Alex spoke first as she set her mug down “So… you want to know?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “If it was because of me, I never meant to get in the way” she said.

Alex sighed as she shook her head, Kara was too hard on herself and all too eager to take the blame for something that wasn’t her fault, it was a trait Alex adored and hated at the same time, Kara’s self confidence had taken a beating from when they were in high school, Kara was the subject of bullying, her main tormentors were Alex’s omega… Vicki Donohue.

Vicki and her friends would push Kara about, Kara was small for her age and what was referred to as a latent, she hadn’t shifted yet and she would often get pushed around by Alex’s omega girlfriend, they would slam Kara against the locker, call her a runt, kick her and beat her and all Alex’s had done was watch until one day Alex had enough, she couldn’t stand seeing Kara cry from the bullying.

_ Flashback: _

_ Alex was by her locker when Vicki and her friends walked past laughing zeroing on Kara who was dumping things in her locker, Vicki shoved Kara hard and knocked her to the floor, Vicki laughed as she stood over Kara before kneeling and grabbing Kara tight by her hair “You don’t belong here runt!” she spat as she released Kara’s hair and one of Vicki’s friend’s kicked Kara hard in the side. _

_ Alex snapped, she had enough of her girlfriend and her treatment of Kara, storming over to the group of friends, Vicki turned to her girlfriend and grinned “Hey lover” she greeted but Alex grabbed her and threw her up against the locker, one of Vicki’s friends were stunned and went attack but because of Alex’s reflexes she caught the clumsy punch and kicked the friend in the stomach. _

_ The friends scurried away in fear as Alex glared at Vicki “Leave Kara alone, or I wil hunt you down and you’re your fucking throat out!” she spat. Vicki nodded her head, scared shitless… Alex knew this was a long time coming, Vicki had been playing her for a fool long enough, she had long since suspected Vicki was getting screwing another alpha and she knew who, Jason… Alex could smell him on her, shoving Vicki to the floor Alex walked to Kara and held a hand out to her, Kara reached out and took her hand and that was how it began… years of friendship but for Kara it was the beginning of how she fell in love with Alex. _

_ Flashback End: _

Kara looked curiously as she stared at Alex “What are you thinking so hard about?” she asked curiously.

Alex smiled softly “That day in school, where I stopped Vicki picking on you” she said, Kara smiled as she blushed, Alex saw her blush and biting her lip “Is that when you fell for me?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “Yeah” she whispered.

Alex sighed as she looked at her best friend “I’m sorry Kara… I never meant to hurt you” she said “I… I… Look I have somethings to explain” she said “I want you to listen and not interrupt” she said firmly.

Kara nodded her head as she looked at her best friend who she was deeply in love with “Sure” she said.

Alex took a deep breath “Kara… you have been my best friend for so long” she said “I can’t imagine a life where I don’t have you in it, and believe me I’ve fucking tried” she said earning a pillow to get slammed into her face, Alex grinned cheekily “Just teasing” she said before she clearing her throat and becoming more serious “Look… Kara, I’m just going to say this” she said firmly “But I’m in love with you” she said.

Kara’s eyes widened before her face morphed into pain and misery as she shook her head “Don’t… don’t say something you don’t mean” she whispered painfully.

Alex shook her head “I do mean it” she argued.

Kara shook her head “No you don’t, you’re just emotional because of your breakup with Maggie” she said.

Alex was beginning to lose her temper “God damn it Kara, Maggie and I broke up because I’m so fucking in love with you!!!” she bellowed at the top of her lungs “I’ve always been in love with you” she said.

Kara got to her feet “No… if that was true you would have told me years ago!” she said.

“I was scared… I didn’t want to lose what we had” Alex replied “But I’m not afraid anymore” she said “I want this… I want us” she said.

Kara shook her head “I… I can’t… I can’t do this… this… this is… I can’t!!!” grabbing her jacket she ran out of the apartment leaving Alex sitting there alone, Alex closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands, Kara didn’t believe her and Alex couldn’t blame her, Kara probably thought Alex was doing this out of pity.

Alex knew what she needed to do… she needed to prove it; but how?

Kara was sitting on a park bench alone in the pouring rain, her emotions were swept up in a tornado and she couldn’t think straight, Alex’s admittance to her feelings had thrown her brain into turmoil, could she really believe Alex’s words?

Kara was so buried in her thoughts that she never heard somebody walking towards her “Kara!” Diana called.

Kara looked at the alpha she had been on a date with last night and she smiled “Hey… what’s up?” she asked.

“Well I wanted to see if you were okay?” Diana asked “I saw you sitting here alone and was worried” as she motioned to Kara’s soaked form “You’re soaking wet” she said.

Kara looked at herself “Oh… yeah” she said but made no point of moving for shelter.

Diana sat down beside her “Look, I’m sorry if I hurt you… I really did enjoy last night and I would have said yes to a 2nd date but Cheetah and I… we have history” she said “When she came and told me she was ready I was elated” she said.

“Its nothing to do with you or cheetah” Kara replied, snapping angrily “I am happy for you, I really am… right now I am just confused, and I can’t think straight!” she snapped before storming away.

“Kara” Diana called “Kara wait!” she called but Kara was already gone, Diana was worried so she called Lena who then called Alex.

Kara was running through the woods alone with her thoughts, she needed to shift and run free, to be alone with her thoughts, Alex’s words still causing a turmoil of emotions inside her, on one hand she was happy, no more than that… she was ecstatic but on the other hand she was pissed, Alex lied to her and told her she didn’t feel the same all because she was scared, well Kara was scared too, she was scared about her feelings but she still told Alex how she felt.

FUCK she was getting pissed off.

Slipping off her jacket and her shoes Kara tossed them aside and felt her insides crack and shift, her screams turned into howls as she shifted into her wolf form and began to run through the woods, she was tempted to remain this way, she run into the woods and never look back but her mother would get worried and Alex would come looking for her… there it was again; Alex.

Even in her wolf form visions of the alpha’s face flooded her mind, Kara’s wolf let out a pitiful whine as she lowered herself down onto her side and she continued to whine and whimper, alone in the woods far from home, she realized she had gone too far and was completely lost, a tear trickled down from Kara’s wolf eyes, she heard a twig snapping coming from the direction she had come from, raising her head she looked up and she spotted the sight of Alex’s black furred wolf walking towards her, the white wolf that was Kara simply lay there and allowed Alex’s black furred wolf lower herself into her belly.

 _‘Stay with me’_ Kara called from her mind.

 _‘I’m not going anywhere Kara, I promise’_ Alex’s replied with her mind as her wolf licked the beautiful white fur of Kara’s wolf before keeping guard as Kara lay there, whimpering as the torrent of emotions flooded… almost drowning her in it, if Alex had not been with her then she probably would have drowned in it all.

 _‘You lied to me… back in that motel’_ Kara’s wolf whimpered as another tear fell.

Alex’s wolf turned it’s head to Kara’s wolf _‘I know… and I am sorry, I was scared of losing you’_ she admitted ‘ _I was on the run at the time… remember?’_

 _‘Yeah I remember’_ Kara replied.

“Come on… let’s get you home, washed and dried” Alex said as she got to her paws.

Kara followed, rising up on her paws and together they made their way back to where Kara had started, where her clothes were.

 _‘How did you even find me?’_ Kara asked as her wolf followed Alex’s wolf back.

 _‘I memorised your scent’_ Alex replied as she stopped by Kara’s clothes, her own clothes laying beside them, shifting back into their human forms Kara and Alex grabbed their clothes and got dressed, soon they made their way back to the apartment.

Kara looked confused “Wait… I don’t remember you memorising my scent” she replied, “When did you do that?” she asked.

Alex blushed heavily “Back in high school, when Mike attacked you” she replied.

“Wait… that day you went to the nurses office because his friends ambushed you” Kara remembered.

“I remember, I also remember you shifting and pouncing on them, she bit one in the leg and bit another on the arm” Alex chuckled.

Kara laughed “We seem to have a habit of protecting one another” she said.

Alex smiled fondly “Yeah we do” she replied before turning to Kara “Kara… I know I lied about my feelings and I am sorry” she said “Please… give me a chance” she pleaded.

“Alex” Kara whispered as she gave Alex’s hand a squeeze.

Alex moved closer “Please… let me prove how much you mean to me” she whispered “I want to show you I am serious… Kara, I am utterly and completely in love with you” she said

Kara sighed heavily as she wrapped her arms around Alex tight “I’ll give you 1 chance” she whispered.

Alex smiled “I promise” she whispered as she wrapped her arms around Kara tight.

Kara smiled as she listened to Alex’s heartbeat before she replied firmly “Just don’t boombox outside my apartment” she said.

Alex chuckled “Damn… there goes my boombox idea” she replied.

Kara closed her eyes and Alex beamed… Kara said no boombox outside her apartment.

She didn’t mention no boombox at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily here again, welcome to the end note of the chapter
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this 2nd chapter.
> 
> I hope to get some feedback from my lovely readers.
> 
> Have a good day
> 
> Emily   
> XOXOXOXOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex get their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Emily here with the 3rd and final chapter of this story.
> 
> I look forward to reading your comments on it
> 
> I also hope you will enjoy this

Lena was sat I the apartment alone with her thoughts, she was worried since Diana had called her, she wondered if she made the right decision in calling Alex, she should have went looking for Kara herself but because Ruby was spending time with her grandmother, Lena and Sam practically pounced on one another as soon as Ruby was out the door, their growls rang out through the apartment once her and Sam got stuck into one another.

Now here she was, sat in Kara’s apartment alone with her thoughts, she was hanging out there for 2 reasons; 1st reason was because she was worried about her best friend and the 2nd reason was because she was in self-imposed exile from her apartment, both her and Sam got a little too rough during their mating and Lena lost control of her wold, she sank her teeth into the back of Sam’s wolf leg.

The pain yelp and whimpering cry of her wife’s wolf still haunted Lena, Sam had called her 13 times since she ran out after bandaging her wife’s leg, now Sam was unable to stop her because she was laid up in bed, Lena could hear her wolf howling in her skull, she could feel it’s paws, clawing and ripping up her mind trying to get out, Kara was usually her go to person but because of recent events and Kara’s own situation, Lena needed to show support, which means setting aside her own guilt and self-hatred

Kara walked back in and closed the door behind her, smiling softly she gave Lena a gentle wave, Lena sighed as she got to her feet and walked to Kara and wrapped her tight in her arms “I was so worried” Lena whispered.

“Thanks for sending Alex after me” Kara whispered softly.

Lena pulled back and winced “So, you’re not mad?” she asked.

Kara shook her head “No… I’m not mad” she said as she hugged Lena tight, whispering comfortingly “Sam called me in a panic” she revealed.

Lena fought against the tears “I’m scared” she whispered, her voice quivering as tears ran down her cheeks.

Kara kissed her cheek “Oh Lena” she whispered as she held her best friend tight in her arms.

Lena sobbed, unable to hold back anymore “I hurt her… I hurt Sam” she sobbed as tears poured down her cheeks like a waterfall.

Kara held her best friend tight, kissing her cheek “It’s going to be okay Lena… it’s going to be okay” she whispered.

Lena shook her head “No… it’s not, Lex is going to take Sam and Ruby from me!” she cried becoming more frantic.

Kara placed her hands on her shoulder “Hey… that is not going to happen!” she said firmly, Lex was Lena’s brother, he was in love with Sam and wanted her and Ruby to himself, no doubt he would try and sway Sam to become his mate, especially if Lena ran away every time she lost control because running away did nothing to help Sam and Lena.

Lena sobbed as she collapsed onto the couch “I… I can’t lose them Kara” she struggled to stop the tears from pouring “He’ll take them both from me” she said.

“He can’t, you are Sam’s alpha… you claimed her as your mate and she gave herself to you” Kara said “Sam knows it’s not your fault” she said.

Lena winced “Well…” she started “I never actually claimed her” she admitted.

Kara’s mouth dropped open “What?” she asked.

Lena nodded her head “On our wedding night… I didn’t mark her” she admitted.

Kara’s face morphed into realization, soon her face morphed into anger and she screamed “YOU FUCKING IDIOT LENA!!!” she roared angry “Holy Goddess on a fuck stick… don’t you understand?” she asked in disbelief “That’s why you’re losing control!” she said.

Lena looked confused “What?” she asked.

This was one of those moments where Kara was really cursing Lillian Luthor for not being the mother she needed to be “Lena… an alpha is supposed to claim her mate before or on the wedding night, if the alpha refuses to go through with claiming her mate, the alpha begins to lose control, whenever they shift into their wolf forms, they lose themselves to the animal” she explained “You’re wolf is howling and fighting because it doesn’t see recognise Sam as it’s mate” she finished.

Lena looked hopeful yet still afraid “So… if I claim her, the wolf will calm down?” she asked.

“Yes but your going to need to bite her 3 time, you need to bite 3 times to make the wolf inside understand that Sam is it’s mate” Kara explained.

Lena lowered her head “What do I do?” she asked “Sam won’t want me touching her” she explained.

“Sam is worried sick about you, go home… take her to bed and claim her” Kara ordered.

“But?” Lena went to argue, she was afraid that she would hurt her wife.

“NOW!!!” Kara ordered and Lena scurried out of the door, Kara smirked and shook her head “Idiot!” she whispered with a fond smile before heading into her bedroom where she called Sam and explained to her what was causing Lena to lose control.

Lena’s apartment:

Sam was sitting on the couch, the bandage wrapped tight around her thigh from when Lena lost control, she knew it wasn’t Lena’s fault… well she knew it wasn’t partly Lena’s fault, but the rest of it, yeah it was Lena’s fault, given that Lena was too afraid to claim Sam before or on the wedding night, even failing to claim Sam when they conceived Ruby, all that sex, all that joy and happiness… it was all piling in top of Lena’s inner wolf and it just didn’t understand who Sam was to it, Sam really needed to send Kara a freaking fruit basket for explaining it to both her and Lena.

Now Sam was waiting for Lena to return home, tonight Lena was going to claim her, Sam already called her mother and asked her to look after Ruby for another 2 nights because Lena and Sam needed it, Sam’s mother was more than happy to look after Ruby for another 2 nights.

Starting tonight… Sam was going to force Lena to claim her as her mate.

Tonight she and Lena were going out into the woods where things was going to get… quite vicious.

Once she healed her leg she packed 2 bags of her and Lena’s clothes and she waited, Lena walked in and panic coursed through her as her tears poured when she saw Sam waiting with the bags packed.

Sam smiled as she shook her head “Come on you” she said as she handed a bag to Lena.

Lena looked confused and Sam couldn’t help but find the confusion on Lena’s face somewhat adorable “Where are we going?” she asked confused.

“You and I are going to our cabin in the woods, where we will shed out clothes, run through the woods as wolves and where you and I are going to spend the next 2 days as wolves and getting as nasty as possible” Sam answered “You are going to claim me… this is going to stop” she said.

“But what about Ruby, she’s spending only 1 night with your mother” Lena replied.

“I called mom and she agreed to take care of Ruby an extra 2 days” Sam said “Now… come on” she said.

Lena followed her out the door without question.

2 days later:

Lena and Sam returned covered in bites, claws and both wearing idiotic grins, their clothes were rippled and shred into nothing but strips of fabric, they really went at one another and both were sore all over.

Both grinning like idiots… 2 days; totally worth it.

Lena felt her wolf calming down and becoming more content… she had claimed Sam as her mate.

Now all she and her inner wolf felt was love, happiness and above all… guilt.

Lena made an appointment to see the therapist tomorrow.

2 weeks later:

Alex was sitting in her apartment, she was sitting there in deep thought and thinking about that night in the motel with Kara, the night Kara told her how she felt… the night Alex lied to her about her feelings

_ Flashback: _

_ It had been weeks since FBI agent Alex had been framed for the murder of a human, weeks since she had gone on the run, she felt guilty for letting Kara get mixed up in this mess but she knew Kara wouldn’t let her go through this on her own, if there was one thing Alex knew about her best friend, the omega was extremely stubborn, it was one of the many qualities that Alex loved about her. _

_ Kara was in the bathroom as Alex sat there on the bed, she was watching the news with pictures of her and Kara on the screen, Alex felt guilt crushing her as she turned the screen off, letting Kara get involved had now landed her square in the sights of the media, including CatCo news where Kara worked and Kara’s mother owned. _

_ Kara left the bathroom, her hair now dyed black and she was wearing a shirt with the top 3 buttons undone and black jeans, her hair was also cut shirt, it was no longer down to her shoulders but now it was cut into a short bob style, Alex had to admit… it was sexy on Kara. _

_ Damn was there anything Kara couldn’t pull off? _

_ Alex and Kara snuggled up in bed together Alex wrapped her arms around her best friend tight “I’ll keep you safe” she vowed. _

_ Kara chuckled “We’re a regular Thelma and Louise” she joked. _

_ “Lets hope our story has a much more happier ending, I’d rather not drive off a cliff” Alex retorted as she held Kara tight “Thank you Kara” she whispered. _

_ Kara turned around so they were face to face “For what?” she asked. _

_ “For being here… I’m sorry I got you dragged into this mess” Alex said. _

_ “You didn’t, I chose to dive into this” Kara replied. _

_ “But why… Kara… why would you get mixed up in my mess?” Alex asked. _

_ Kara took a deep breath “Because… I… I love you Alex” she whispered “I am completely in love with you” she said. _

_ Alex was stunned silent, she had spent many nights dreaming of Kara saying that to her, she wanted to kiss her, mark her, claim her as hers but fear coursed through her, what if they did take the leap, what if they didn’t make it… what if they broke up?” _

_ What would happen to their friendship? _

_ Alex felt the crushing wave of fear and panic weighing on her so sighing heavily Alex felt her heart shatter as she made her choice… she chose to lie “I’m… I’m sorry Kara” she whispered “But… I don’t feel the same way” Alex whispered. _

_ Kara nodded her head “Oh… Okay” she whispered but Alex could see the pain and the anguish Kara was feeling, it was all over her face and it shattered Alex’s heart. _

_ Alex then spoke up “At least… not right now” she said. _

_ Kara nodded “I’ll wait… I’ll wait for you” she whispered before getting out of bed and moving to the floor, Alex sobbed herself to sleep but quietly to not disturb Kara who was dealing with her broken heart. _

Flashback End:

Alex hated herself for lying, she hated herself for throwing herself into a relationship with Maggie when her heart belonged to Kara, she still had nightmares about that time she and Kara were on the run, hunted by the FBI because Alex was framed, Alex had been framed by a fellow agent who harboured a deep hatred towards werewolves like her and Kara, he set up the crime scene and pinned it all on Alex and that is how she and Kara got on the run, Kara found out and found Alex at the train station, she jumped on a train with Alex and together they began to journey for the truth leading to a few surprising revelations, now Kara knew Alex had lied and she was giving Alex a chance to prove how she felt and Alex wasn’t going to waste her chance.

They had been together for a week now since Kara had agreed to let Alex take her on a date, now Alex and Kara were quite happy and Kara was working late, Alex opened her book and began reading when her cell phone ran out, looking at her phone Alex grabbed it and answered it, smiling when she saw it was Kara calling her and she greeted with a beaming grin “Hello beautiful, changed your mind about coming over?” she asked.

Kara whimpered “Alex” she whispered pleading “Alex… I… I need you” she said.

Alex sat up “Kara… what’s wrong… where are you?!” she demanded.

“My apartment… please Alex… I need you” Kara said.

Alex grabbed her keys and slipped her boots on “I’m coming Kara… hold on!” she said as she ran out of her apartment, rage boiling inside her as thoughts of her girlfriend being hurt filled her mind, whoever hurt Alex’s girlfriend was going to die, she drove at high speed with the siren on her SUV blaring, pulling up outside Alex ran into the building and dived into the elevator, the Ride up was all too slow for Alex, but once the doors was opened Alex went to grab her gun only to freeze as she was hit hard by the strongest and sweetest scent she had ever sensed before and suddenly it hit her… Kara wasn’t hurt, she was in heat.

A growl escaping deep within her throat Alex stalked to the apartment door and she stepped inside, making sure the door was locked behind her, Kara’s heat already triggering Alex’s rut, Alex’s eyes shifted colour to wolf yellow, a predatory gaze scanning the empty apartment, she followed the scent to Kara’s bedroom and what she saw made her growl more, her alpha cock fully erect and throbbing as she gazed at the scene before her.

Kara was on the bed completely naked, soaked in sweat and her skin red, her fingers eagerly pistoning inside her pussy desperate to get herself off, Alex fought against the rut she was feeling, she didn’t want to cross the line unless Kara told her too, she wanted Kara to be ready.

Kara whimpered “Please… claim me alpha” she pleaded.

Alex’s self-control snapped and she growled louder, shedding her clothes until she was completely naked she climbed into bed with Kara and they eagerly made out, hungrily with no holding back, Kara raked her sharpened nails across Alex’s back making Alex groan in response, the thick mushroom head of her alpha cock pressing against Kara’s soaked pussy lips.

Alex gazed at the scent gland on Kara and she began to suck on it, Kara moaned as she arched back and pushed her pussy against Alex’s cock, Alex growled in response and she looked at Kara for confirmation that she was sure, though in her rut she managed to summon her last ounce of control to make sure Kara really wanted to be claimed now, after only a week of dating.

Kara nodded her head and Alex sank her teeth in, the coppery taste filling her mouth as she bit down hard and claimed Kara as her omega, she pushed her cock in deep and Kara arched back and cried as Alex’s pushed her cock deep, burying her length inside her beautiful omega who moaned her Alpha’s name and held on tight to her, Alex moaned feeling Kara’s insides clenching her cock tight.

“Knot me Alpha… give it to me!” Kara begged and Alex wasn’t one to disappoint, she and Kara had waited for this moment for a long time, Alex began pistoning her hip, thrusting her cock deep as Kara’s insides clenched her meat tight, their bodies slapping together as Alex pounded inside Kara hard and deep, her balls slapping against Kara’s ass as Kara took all of Alex’s length deep inside her.

“YES…YES…YES!!!!” Kara chanted as she held onto her alpha tight “KNOT ME… ALPHA… GIVE IT TO ME!!!” she cried lustfully, her nails raking across Alex’s back, Alex gave it to Kara good, their bodies slapping together, Alex did not stop or slow down as she gave Kara everything she had, her cock pistoning inside Kara.

Alex threw her head back and groaned hard as she started knotting inside Kara, Kara panted as her climax washed over her and she clung to Alex tight as she felt Alex’s knot and her cum filling her, Kara panted as she held kiss Alex passionately and Alex smiled into the kiss, snuggling up they remained completely still as Alex remained knotted inside Kara.

Once she was no longer knotted, Alex sank her teeth onto Kara’s shoulders, her collar bone, biting and marking her in multiple places making Kara gasp and shiver as she became more turned on, her heat less intense than it had been but still a problem and Alex looked ready for another round.

Alex grinned like a madwoman “Well my beautiful omega… ready for round 2?” she asked.

Kara smirked cheekily “Really, confident you can go again huh?” she asked.

Alex growled as she roughly pinned Kara to the bed “I’m going to make you scream!” she growled before biting down hard and Kara’s eyes rolled back, she didn’t mind about the multiple claiming bites, in fact having Alex so possessive was a major turn on for her, it almost made her climax again but she held on not wanting to cum again just yet.

Alex got back to work, her cock ramming hard inside Kara who arched her back and howled as Alex joined her.

The silhouettes of Kara began to shift, bones cracking and shifting as their shadows on the wall were replaced by their wolves taking over, that night was without a doubt to Kara and Alex… the greatest night of their lives, but Kara’s neighbours though… well they complained afterwards about 2 wolves in the apartment mating like rabid dogs and a lot of Kara’s furniture needed replacing.

Yep… Alex and Kara were grinning like idiots.

Christmas Day – 3 years later:

Kara circulated amongst the guests, she and Alex had been married for 2 years and Kara was now pregnant, Lena and Sam had another daughter together, both happier now that Lena had claimed Sam as her mate, Lena had no more losses of control, Cat still didn’t take kindly to the fact that Alex and Kara were now together but she tolerated Alex nonetheless because she didn’t want to lose her daughter.

Cat revealed that she didn’t hate Alex because Alex had broken Kara’s heart, but she hated Alex for allowing Kara to get mixed up in that trouble when Alex had been framed and on the run, Cat was scared for her daughter and that was the real reason why she hated Alex but she also was angry at her daughter too… Kara was too damn stubborn.

Alex walked up behind her wife and held her close “And how are my 3 favourite girls doing?” she asked.

“Well I’m pregnant; hormonal and tired, the girls are keeping me away” Kara replied “You just had to knock me up with twins” she said with a smirk.

“Hey, if you want to give my soldiers a pep talk… you can” Alex replied with a smirk.

Kara looked down between Alex’s legs, making sure nobody was looking she struggled to get down on her knee’s “Oi… Alex junior… next time I’m in heat, only knock me up with 1 child!” she said firmly.

Alex blushed as she aided Kara to her feet and she held her wife close “Merry Christmas my Omega” she whispered,

Kara beamed “Merry Christmas my Alpha” she replied “Speaking on heat” she said as she took Alex’s hand and led her into the bedroom.

Alex grinned… looked like she had an extra Christmas gift to unwrap after all.

And oh what a Christmas gift it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there
> 
> Here we are at the end note
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of the story.
> 
> Please be sure to leave your comments on it.
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes I made during the sex scene but I never writted Alpha/Omega stories and knotting.
> 
> Emily  
> XOXOXOXOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of 3.
> 
> I look forward to reading your comments.


End file.
